


it's complicated

by MagicalMesss



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Groot-centric, Misunderstandings, Teen Groot (Marvel), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMesss/pseuds/MagicalMesss
Summary: Groot and his grades were spiralling out of control, forcing his adoptive father Rocket to go to extreme lengths by sending him off to reform school. The last thing Groot wanted was to be sent away.
Relationships: Groot & Rocket Raccoon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. I am Groot!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Groot (grootiez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/gifts).



> This is based off the prompt from Groot (grootiez) who requested: (teen) Groot is forced to go to reform school because of his attitude at home and/or his failing grades?

Where do you think you’re going? Mister,” Rocket said, stepping forward to intercept Groot’s path, which led along the hallway towards the front door of their two-story house. Ignoring his adoptive father, Groot tried to squeeze past the smaller male. With a forceful shove he managed to pass the barrier that was Rocket, reaching the door to freedom on the other side. He turned the door’s handle, twisting and pulling it towards him. It’s only when the door was halfway open did it slam shut. Rocket’s hand lay flat against the door as he pushed the door shut.

“I am Groot,” he protested. Annoyed. He was going to be late for school, and it would be all Rocket’s fault. 3 hours of detention were enough, he couldn’t afford to acquire another hour for being late.

Rocket yanked the backpack off Groot’s shoulder. “No, you are not. You were suspended. Remember! For a whole goddam week!”

“I am Groot,” he retorted, tone filled with attitude.

“So, you’re telling me, you don’t remember stealing from the cafeteria. Which I specifically gave you money for”

Groot opened his mouth to defend himself but Rocket immediately cut him off mid-sentence. Closing him mouth, he rolled his eyes. Once Rocket began one of his lectures there was no stopping him. Your best hope was to keep your mouth shut and wish that Rocket calmed down.

“You don’t remember disrespecting the principal or the ‘apology’, in which you proceeded to insult her further,” Rocket said, his voice raising as he got angrier and more frustrated. Groot remained dead silent. The truth was, he did remember. Well technically, he only remembered some parts of the dilemma. Who could forget the mouth-watering smell of delicious food at the cafeteria. However, one memory couldn’t prove anything.

“I am Groot” he protested, as the memory of the not-so-civil talk with the principal came flooding back to him.

“Saying ‘I am sorry that you’re ugly’ is not an apology,” he glared up at Groot accusingly, before he turned to lock the front door. While Rocket was distracted Groot sat down on the stairs and pulled out his phone. It was turned off and the screen was black, but he stared at it anyway, hoping to piss his adoptive father off. Rocket turned around and immediately fumed with pure wrath, when he spotted Groot slouched on the stairs. As a single parent he had enough - enough of teenage moods and their drama. Groot’s grades have been terrible the past month and he did nothing to change it,

“You brought this on yourself,” he growled, stalking over to where Groot sat, in long quick strides. He snatched the phone out of Groot’s hand and shoved the device in a drawer.

“I am Groot” Protesting, he stood up to challenge Rocket. He loomed over Rocket by a full meter. He tried to reach past Rocket to retrieve his phone from the drawer, stopping, when a sudden growl erupted from the smaller male.

“Listen here. YOU have done NOTHING to improve your grades,” he shoved a finger on Groot’s chest for emphasis. “Well it’s about flarking time I change that! You leave for Kyln Academy next week”

Everyone knew the notorious school that was known for being a hellhole. Groot really didn’t want to go. Kyln Academy was bad, like really bad. Visitation was allowed only in between holidays and each semester. Groot would not go, and that was final. He wasn’t even sure he would return alive.

“I am Groot I am Groot” he spat back, calling out the rodent’s bluff. When Rocket didn’t budge, he tried another tactic. “I am Groot” he whined.

“Don’t give me that look. It will be good for you. Maybe you’ll learn something,” Rocket stated, trying to reason with his son. “You don’t have a choice. I already put your name down for Kyln Academy,” he explained when Groot kept pouting. Groot rolled his eyes and scowled. Rocket was about to soften his approach towards Groot, but instead lay down his foot, hard, when the teenager attempted another chance at getting his phone back.

“GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!” he yelled, losing any patience he had left with Groot. The tree stomped angrily up the stairs, banging his feet on the wooded stairs to convey his frustration. He then slammed his bedroom door shut, the hinges and door shaking and creaking under the sheer force. Grumbling complains to himself, Groot walked over to his bed. He jumped up onto the bed, turning to his right. He then pulled out his hidden back-up phone from above the wardrobe.

Falling back down onto the bed Groot typed in Kyln Academy. He skimmed through the webpage, scrolling down till he came to the end. Basically, the school acted as a steppingstone to ensure that young delinquents reached their full potential. The website most certainly did not use the word delinquent, but it heavily implied it. “I AM GROOT!!!,” he yelled as he launched the phone across the room. It hit the wall with a thud, smashing into a million pieces as it made contact with the concrete wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll update as soon as I can. Don’t worry I haven’t stoped working on this fic....it’s actually waiting on my computer. I just have to finished it, because life has gotten in the way. Once I get time I will try to update.


	2. IAmGroot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Rocket and Groot are back for more destruction

‘Wake wakey’

Rocket walked across the room, climbed onto Groot’s desk, and pulled down the wooden panels that were nailed over the window. Each panel came lose with a sharp tug, creaking before it fell to one side where they continued to hand from a single nail. Groot groaned. Another groan escaped him when he heard Rocket place the nails in a container. Groot tried his best to drown out his noise-attracting father, turning over he shoved a pillow over his head. He squeezed both eyes shut and pretended to be asleep; like every other morning, Rocket didn’t buy it.

‘Groot, todays the day. Wake up. I have breakfast downstairs’

He left the room, giving Groot enough time to get up and get dressed. Accustomed to Groot’s poor sleeping habits, he had made sure to wake Groot up extra early, leaving them enough time for traffic. Traffic and multiple trips to Groot’s room, to wake him up, would surly delay their arrival to Kyln Academy.

Cold wind seeped through the broken window, flooding the room with the chilled morning air. It made Groot shiver under the light blankets that were draped over him. Exposure from the plummeting temperature, pulled Groot from his comfortable slumber bit by bit. He scowled. Got out of bed, stomped across the room towards the window and shoved the nails back into the wooden panel. Squinting from the harsh morning light, he pushed each wooden panel back into place, making sure they covered the entire window. He held the panel in place while he drove the nail back through the window frame. When he was sure the wooden panel wouldn’t fall, he walked back to his bed. He crawled back into bed and fell asleep after he was certain he wouldn’t be disturbed. Now he could sleep peacefully knowing a chair was pushed up against the door.

‘It’s not like that,’ Rocket hissed into the phone. He placed the foil wrapped sandwich into the lunchbox. ‘I don’t have a choice’

‘Whatever you say’

‘I don’t have time for your nonsense. Quill’ He ended the call and slammed the phone face down on the counter. He glanced up at the clock. It read 5:59, meaning Groot should have been downstairs, sitting at the table, and eating his breakfast by now. ‘GROOT’ Rocket waited. Listened for any sign of movement. When he didn’t hear Groot moving, he yelled again. Louder. Growing impatient he left the Kitching in favor of marching up the stairs. Passing by Drax’s temporary accommodation, he banged on the door, knocking on the door repeatedly until he received a reply.

‘Drax can you keep an eye on the food. Make sure it doesn’t burn’

‘On it,’ came Drax’s muted replied from the other side of the door.

Rocket could hear Groot’s soft snores when he reached the upper landing. Normally this would annoy him, greatly, but today was different. It wasn’t only his problem, but Groot’s as well. Being late on your first day was bad, like very very bad. There is no excuse. Your initial impression on your school shouldn’t be a bad one, especially on your first day. Kyln Academy is going to be a fresh start for Groot, and Rocket will be pissed if he screws this up. ‘Groot you better get up _now_!’

He turns the nob and shoves the door open. The door opens, opening an inch before coming to a halt against something. Rocket thrust the door forward again, but the unknow object still prevented the door from opening. He grunted. Walked back a few meters. Turned, bracing himself as he dashed straight for the door. He charged at the door with the intent to plow through it. The door creaked as the hinges gave way, groaning and squeaking. Cheap metal warped as Rocket crashed forward through the doorway.

Surprisingly Groot had not woken up from the cascade of sound. Instead he slept peacefully in his bed, chest rising and lowering slowly, each breath producing another onslaught of snores.

‘GROOT YA BETTER BE UP AND READY IN TEN OR SO HELP ME’

Rocket pushed himself off the ground and stalked over to Groot, who still lay sound asleep in his bed. Rocket knew nobody could sleep through that. Going batshit crazy he pulled Groot out of the bed by his two feet. ‘Get up now’

‘I am Groot,’ he complained, immediately awake. He kicked, trying to free himself from Rocket’s vice like grip, but the grip was too strong. He yelled for help as his adoptive father dragged him out of bed.

‘Here is your uniform. Put it on’

Rocket dropped the ugliest uniform in the whole world, actually, more like the universe, on the bed. The light blue shirt was scrunched up in a ball, creased with folds here and there. The navy jumper wasn’t any better. It lay in a heap under navy slacks and black polished shoes. It was repulsive. With it’s disgusting color scheme and school emblem. Yellow lines streaked down the sleeves, continually until they reached each cuff. Even the emblem was a pitiful yellow, dull and giving the uniform an ancient appearance.

‘I am Groot I am Groot’ He protested. He was most definitely _not_ putting that thing on.

‘Get dressed. _Now!’_

‘IamGroot’

‘You left me no choice’

Leaving no room for an argument, Rocket began to dress Groot, starting with the cotton shirt. Groot opened his mouth to whine and protest, but Rocket was faster, he glared Groot down, using his _don’t give me this nonsense_ glare. Groot quietened down sensing Rocket’s fury bubbling beneath the surface and waiting to come out. He didn’t help Rocket. Instead he sat on the bed pouting and frowning.


	3. I am Groot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone the first day of school is always challenging. But for some it's a hint of what's to come.

“I am Groot”

He pulled his arm out of Rocket’s grasp. He glared down at Rocket. He was not some child that needed a hand to hold, when walking down the stairs. Frowning, Groot stomped ahead of Rocket. With his father trailing behind him he took his time, not in a rush, and deliberately taking one step at a time to descend the stairs. The smell of smoke assaulted their senses when the reached the bottom of the stairs.

“DRAX’ Rocket yelled, dashing straight for the kitchen. Charcoal colored fumes and white froth bubbled from each pot. Small flames sizzled from the pan, where rashers and two eggs should have been previously. Rocket ran around quickly. He shut off the power, dashed back to the stove, and proceeded to move everything to either the table or the bin. “Where the hell is Drax!”

Slowly Groot entered the kitchen. He dragged himself over to the table, pulled out a chair, and threw himself on it. The table was bare except from Rocket’s laptop and folders. He pushed them to the far side of the table.

“Some help… would be nice. Groot”

Rocket yelped, his hand reddening upon connecting with the scorching red pot. He looked over to Groot for help, but he had already fallen asleep. His head twisted against the table in an awkward angle. “Ugh,” he had to do everything himself.

He dropped everything he could salvage onto a plate and shoved it in front of Groot. The black scorched food a stark contrast against the white ceramic of the plate. Even Rocket who prepared the food couldn’t decipher which ingredients Groot’s breakfast consisted of.

“Wake up Groot. There’s you breakfast, now, eat up,” he shoved Groot. Not too hard, but not overly gentle either. Just the right amount to rouse his sleepy son.

“I am Groot,” he squeaked, waking up. He sat up, straightening to his full height. A yawned escaped him when he went to lean back against the chair. He stared at the food in front of him and blinked. Slowly his mouth dropped open. The food didn’t look edible… never mind safe for consumption.

When Rocket left the room Groot immediately grabbed the plate and headed straight for the bin. ‘I am Groot,’ he mumbled. The bin squeaked when he opened it. Quickly he dumped the plate’s contents in the bin. Groot then made sure to scrap the remnants off. After he put the plate back on the table. He threw a small piece of thin foil on top of the waste - because if Rocket found out, what he did, his father would lose the plot. “I am Groot” He growled, pulling open each cupboard in search for proper edible food. That wouldn’t kill him once he took a bite.

“Drax. Why didn’t ya watch over the food?”

Rocket stood in the doorway, his eyebrow raised in anger and question.

“Oh” Drax said. A towel hung loosely around his hips. He turned around to face Rocket, hand pushed up against another towel, wrapped over his head.

“Yeah ‘oh’ is right. Now Groot’s got a crappy breakfast because of you’ He frowned. ‘That’s right you better look sorry, I’m not letting you in charge of anything important again’

Rocket left Drax’s room but not before saying, “I don’t know why I bother giving you free accommodation”

When he got back to the kitchen Groot was sitting quietly at the table. He would have questioned the oddly suspicious scene if it weren’t for the fact that Groot would be late for school.

“Let’s go Groot”

Groot stood and followed Rocket towards the front door. Hot on Rocket’s heel like a lost puppy, they grabbed what little luggage Groot had, throwing it into the car before they were on their way. They drove and drove for what seemed like hours. Every minute on the winding and endless motorway, stretching on.

In Groot’s opinion, it was a total waste of time. He could be at home doing something productive like finishing the new series he started….but it’s not like his opinion mattered anyway. After a full hour and a half, they finally arrived. The place was buzzing with students, who sat around in groups to gossip before the day officially stared. Even the car park was overflowing, crammed with various vehicles. This caused a backup in traffic, mainly because not a single person wanted to walk. Groot rolled his eyes; they were so lazy.

“I am Groot” he said, not budging nor making a move towards the door.

“Groot what’s wrong?” Rocket pulled the car to a stop outside the school. Directly in front of the pathway that led up to the school’s front door. Stopping what he was doing, he turned his full attention to Groot. Who sat beside him, in the passages seat, looking down into his lap like it might hold answers. “I know it’s scary but…“

“I am-,” Groot began.

“Oh, you want me to go in with you right. It’ll make it less scary” Rocket nodded, unbuckling his seat belt.

“I am Groot” he protested, his eyes widening in fear. Any noises of objection were unheard of as Rocket was out the car door, and unpacking Groot’s luggage from the back. “I am Groot I am Grooot!” He shouted, hoping Rocket would listen - but it was too late. Rocket had already picked up Groot’s suitcase, his arms trembling as he carried the heavy load with him. “Let’s go,” he called, only stopping to regain a grip on the handle. Groot had no choice but to follow Rocket, who had turned, and began walking up the steep path.

He tried to hide his face from everyone’s view, and pretend he didn’t know Rocket, but it was futile, gossip would spread immediately like wildfire through the school. Once somebody opened their mouth he would be doomed. He would be lucky if people let it slip, but that was highly unlikely.


	4. I AM GROOT

Groot could feel his anxiety spike as he walked through the front door with his father. Everybody parted for the pair, moving back to let them pass. Of course, they would stare, Rocket was the only grown up in the sea of students. Their inaudible whispers were either whispers of jealousy or spite.

“I think the secretary’s office is that way”

After walking down, a long hallway and taking a left turn they reached the small office. The office door was opened slightly as though wanting to appear friendly and welcoming. Rocket knocked on the door twice.

“Come in,” came a voice from behind the door.

They entered. A middle-aged woman sat behind a wooden desk. Hearing them enter, she stopped what she was doing and looked up from behind the computer.

“Oh, you’re new. I’m Mrs. Burke” She smiled up at Rocket from where she sat. “How may I help you?”

“It’s Groot’s first day here, so I’m helping him get signed in”

Rocket turned around to pull Groot away from the doorway and closer to him. Reluctantly Groot stood beside Rocket while the woman’s beady eyes scrutinized him, looking him up and down with a hint judgment.

“Oh, I see,” Burke nodded once. With one last calculated look she broke contact and reached behind her to grab the sign-in-sheets. Even with her back to the pair, Groot could still feel her judgmental gaze lingering on him, like watchful eyes stuck in the back of her head. Rocket’s tight grip on his arm, the only thing keeping him in place. “Could you sign here, here, and here” She pointed to numerous places, highlighting a line on the identical pieces of paper.

“I am-,” he began to ask, but gave up his attempt when she spoke over him, voice louder and and full of authority. Rocket nodded in understanding, too busy to notice Groot’s pleading look for help. This lady though she was better than Groot, more important. He didn’t like that one bit. Groot glared back, matching what he presumed to be her condescending look. Burke squinted, narrowing her eyes as she spoke.

“Your induction will start in hour, where you will be shown to your quarters and will be given a timetable. Later you will be assigned to one of four classes” Burke shoved a pen and a stack of pages towards Groot before she looked across at Rocket and smiled. “Is that everything?”

“Yes, that’s everything” Rocket replied. He helped Groot, who was struggling, to sieve through the pages.

“I am Groot,” he whispered quietly to ensure only Rocket would hear.

“There,” Rocket pulled the page back and pointed to the blank space in the middle of all the print. Noticing what was happening Burke grabbed the page and shoved her boney finger under the black line, “Groot sign _here_ ”

Groot’s hand wobbled as he wrote his name. The women continued pointing at each signature box, continuing the process until they were finished. Groot tried to sign everything as fast as he could, knowing the quicker he signed the page, the quicker he could be out the door and on his way.

Thankfully they could leave when Burke explained the rules and standard procedures, not that he wanted to hear them anyway. Groot was only glad he could escape her suffocating office. Hopefully he’d never have to visit there ever ever again.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Rocket said. They stood down the hall from Burke’s office. “You know where to go, right?”

“I am Groot I am Groot,” he whined in reply. Groot gave one of his best pleading puppy eyes, but his father wouldn’t crack.

“I know it’s difficult, but just try it out” The words ‘It’s not like you have a choice’ were unspoken but lingered in the air. “You have my number so ya can call me anytime. Don’t be afraid to call me…. you better. You know I’ll miss you. Oh, and write to my whenever you can”

“I am Groot?” He hoped Rocket would change his mind and bring him home, he didn’t like it here. “I am Groot I am Groot!”

“No, I’ll visit you when I can. Goodbye Groot” Rocket leaned up to hug Groot one last time before they departed. “I’ll miss you”

“I am Groot,” he echoed back, aware that nothing would change, that he would still be attending Klyn Academy and Rocket would be leaving. Making the best of the situation, Groot said his goodbyes, unsure of when he would see his father again. He turned away, not wanting to see his adoptive father leave as he set off in the direction of the dorms, where his induction would begin.

Groot was just about settled in by the time he was required to attend his first class of the semester. He closed the door, glad to be leaving the small confines of his shared room. Thankfully he only shared the room with two other students, but he could already tell from the messy pile of clothes stacked on their bed, that one resident was the definition of a slob. The other corner of the room, however, was immaculate. Which was unfortunate for that poor student because Groot was also a slob – their room would be a wreck in no time.

The first thing Groot noticed when he entered the classroom was the rows upon rows of plastic chairs. His head spun; the place was organized in such a way that was painfully unpleasant, each chair sitting a generous meter apart and accompanied by a small desk. Quickly Groot chose a seat towards the back of the room.

Students pushing him from behind and shoving themselves through the door to get to the best seat, helped him in making a decision quickly. Taking long quick strides, Groot made his way to his chosen desk.

He plonked down on the rickety chair, located at the far-right side of the room, up against a window. With desks surrounding either side. He was pleased he managed to find a place near the back. He would be far enough away that he wouldn’t get in trouble but close enough that he wouldn’t draw attention to himself. It’s a well-known fact that teachers kept an eye on people sitting at the very back. While front row desks are also unable to escape their sharp gaze.

A sharp cry erupted from a group of teens gathered near Groot’s desk, when one of them was elbowed in the stomach by another. Heaves of laughter erupted, filling the room shortly after, instantly spreading to all five of them as amusement took hold. Groot rolled his eyes, annoyed. The classroom was bearable; the only problem was the irritating students beside him. Is it really _that_ difficult to be quiet for a few minutes? In his opinion, Groot didn’t think all the chattering was necessary. They were stuck in the hellhole for one thing, and that was defiantly not to _catch up._ Their little group continued to laugh, oblivious to the anger stirring up inside Groot.

But what winded him up the wrong the most was their presence. Their cheerful presence and simply being there bored Groot to death. He clenched his fists, trying to drown out their headache inducing gossip. He ignored them for a full minute before his patience snapped, and any control that remained, unleashed itself as it flew outside of his grasp.

“I am Groot,” he growled, telling them to shut up while he glared at the teens huddled around the desk opposite his. “I am Groot I am Groot!” he hissed. Groot gave his best disgusted glare, staring them down for a while before he turned to looked out the window. He let out a soft sigh when the group’s shrieks turned to whispers. Even their hushed voices were torture. Time stretched on as he spied them glaring at him out of the corner of their eyes. Groot shot them an icy-cold glare one last time before he turned around to ignore them completely.

“What’s yer problem?”

“Yeah”

Groot stared out the window, enjoying their confusion. Feeling all eyes glued on him and more determined than ever, he ignored their challenge.


End file.
